


Heaven Can't Help Me Now

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of it all, Maya realised two things; one, this, being with Lucas like that was the happiest she had ever been and two Riley might get her wish and finally see them together after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can't Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, obsessed with them, course I'd kick it off with some kind of smut. Old habits die hard! Inspired by Wildest Dreams.

It started off a late spring afternoon that they had been left to their devices. Farkle had a project to finish for the science fair, Riley was taking Auggie out for brother/sister bonding time and Zay had to catch up on some studying because they had a quiz in a few days. So the only one left was Lucas and Maya just loved tormenting him, especially the last two years. They were still attracted to each other, now that they were aware of their bodies more so, and Maya discovered that getting him riled up was the most fun she had. 

 

They were arguing for the TV remote and one moment they were wrestling for it and the next she was sprawled under him, his body pressing down against the soft couch, with their lips only a breath away. Her eyes locked with his for a millisecond and that was all Maya needed, her fingers slipped in his hair and she pulled his mouth down to hers. In retrospect, it was a long way coming, this thing between them was brewing for years. 

 

It went downhill from then, clothes came off quickly, hands roamed over bare skin in desperation, while lips locked hungrily. The moment he slipped inside her felt like all missing pieces fell into place and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their fingers laced together resting on either side of her head. They moved together slowly, pleasure buzzing through every single nerve in their bodies. 

 

When it was done they laid tangled together, having no idea where one begin and the other ended. 

 

* * *

It happened again after that, and again and again. When things became too much, when everything went dark they sought out each other. Sometimes it was because her father had let her down once more, others because his father was putting too much pressure on him. Sneaking into rooms and taking long rides had become a habit. If anyone of their friends noticed how close they had drifted, no one talked about it. But Maya would catch Riley or Farkle looking curiously at them from time to time and then she'd drop her arm from around Lucas' waist or put some distance between them.

 

"I need to get this done." She murmured pushing him away gently as her fingers ran over the paper swiftly, sketching the mess they had left in their haste to get to her bed. Maya had to admit seeing his clothes on her bedroom floor had become her favorite thing. Lucas laughed and pulled her down to lie beside him. 

 

"Later." He breathed against the side of her neck as he spooned her, Maya's back to his chest, and he slide inside of her tight body once more, filling her up to the brim. 

 

"Later." She agreed moaning when his fingers slipped between her legs toying with her clit. She ended up turning her assignment two days late but her teacher praised her for it anyway. 

 

Her drawings always had so much passion in them the teacher had said. Maya didn't correct her, this particular sketch was born out of the illicit things she did with Lucas after all. 

 

* * *

"Is there something going on between you and Lucas?" Riley corned her during lunch one day. There was nothing in her voice that implied that she was jealous or anything, just plain curiosity. Something nagged her though, told her to keep her mouth shut. So that's what Maya did. 

 

"No." Maya lied through her teeth and with a wide smile. A part of her burned with shame, she shouldn't keep something like that from her best friend but she knew how Riley was. She'd make a big deal out of it and there was no reason to do that. They were just fooling around, right? No need to get Riley hyped up about relationships and double dates and all that jazz. 

 

"Shortstack." Lucas dropped on the chair beside her just as Riley was about to say something else. “Riley.” He nodded towards the brunette barely noticing Riley’s piercing gaze.

 

"Huckleberry." Maya nodded keeping her eyes on her food. The conversation was forgotten when a moment later Farkle and Zay joined them. 

 

* * *

“What are your plans for college?” He asked her one day when they were laying under wrinkled sheets, the smell of sex still lingering in the air. Her mother was at work and they didn’t have to meet their friends for another couple of hours so Maya thought they could spend their time doing something fun. Thankfully Lucas had the same idea. 

 

“We’ve talked about this.” She answered leaning on her elbow, watching him watching her carefully, his eyes drifting down to her covered chest every few seconds. “There are some pretty good art programs here. I wanna do that first and after a long conversation with Mr Matthews I realised I want to get a teaching degree. I’d like to keep up the tradition of spreading the wisdom around.” Lucas smiled cupping her cheek, pulling her lips to his for a slow kiss. It burned through her like fire, setting her nerves alight and Maya moaned into it. “What about you?” She panted as they came up for air, foreheads resting against each other. “Still heading to Texas?”

 

“Not sure.” He mumbled pushing her on her back and settling between her spread thighs. “I think New York fits me better.” He teased and Maya’s nail dug into the skin of his back as he slipped inside of her once more. 

 

“Did it, now, Mad Dawg?” She taunted right back and Lucas growled burying his face against the side of her neck, lavishing the soft skin with kisses. His hands found hers again and he pulled her arms over her head, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Say my name.” He begged breathing harshly and Maya tighten her legs around his waist, pushing back against him chasing down her own release. 

 

“Lucas!” She cried when he hit a particular good spot inside of her and he did it again. “Please, Lucas, harder!” Her wish was his command and it didn’t take long for her to unravel underneath him, breaking into million of pieces and waiting for him to put her back together. 

 

“Maya.” He groaned a moment later spilling deep inside of her, trembling in her arms as she ran her hand up and down his back soothingly.

 

In the aftermath of it all, Maya realised two things; one, _this,_ being with Lucas like that was the happiest she had ever been and two Riley might get her wish and finally see them together after all. 

 

 

 


End file.
